


Enola Holmes Loved to Feel Loved.

by giuwus



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Angst, Basically i love enola and tewkesbury, Enola and Tewkesbury getting together, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuwus/pseuds/giuwus
Summary: Set a couple of months after the ending of Enola Holmes (2020). Tewkesbury and Enola get into some trouble and have to ask Sherlock For help, also, I wanted to see Enola and Tewkesbury pining after each other so I wrote it myself.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 34
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

Enola Holmes loved to feel smart. She knew she was, on par with her brother, Sherlock. Yes, Sherlock Holmes. Much to her chagrin, Sherlock was the most popular Holmes. Perhaps for good reason. He was a world-renowned detective, people would forever look up to him and wonder how his brain worked, how its cogs moved, how he knew everything he did. 

But Enola knew, of course, she knew, her brain works the same way. She could feel her brain snap from one object to another, absorbing it, taking in all of its knicks and shine, all of its dust and cleanliness. She loved to figure things out, to lay things down and look at it and truly learn how it worked. She loved to solve things, loved to look at a puzzle, and know what the answer was. She loved, and I mean loved, to feel smart. 

There were a few things she couldn’t figure out though, one of those being Viscount Tewkesbury. What was it with him? He’s useless, of course. But what intrigued her about him? He was a mystery to be solved, and as you might know, she loved mysteries. 

Enola hit a hard knock against the large door of the Tewkesbury residence, and the door was opened by servants. She rolled her eyes slightly, of course, he has servants, he’s a lord. It was still strange to her. Every time she went into the manor she looked to her left, down the hallway that she had hidden down that ‘faithful night. She could’ve died. The thought didn’t seem to affect her that much, but the hairs on her arms stood up and her heart started to race. It was a subconscious reaction.

“Ah! Miss Holmes!” The voice made her jump, and she turned to see Sir Whimbrel Tewkesbury. Enola didn’t know what to make of him yet. To be fair, she had thought that he was trying to kill her for a bit there, but she was past that. He was a conservative, which did have an impact on her view of him, but he was nice. And she couldn’t be outwardly rude to the man, him being the uncle to Tewkesbury. 

Enola turned to fully face Whimbrel now, smiling slightly, “Hello Sir Whimbrel, it’s very nice to see you today. Would Lord Viscount Tewkesbury be here?” Enola asked, almost chuckling at her acting proper. 

Sir Whimbrel clicked his tongue, pausing for a second, “He would be home, but he cannot go out today. He’s extremely busy with school and the like.” Enola pursed her lips. ‘School and the like’? She thought to herself, ‘As if! It’s half past three!’ She took a deep breath before bowing her head slightly.

She took a deep breath before bowing her head slightly. “Oh, okay, I see. Thank you anyways!” She turned around and walked out, ignoring the pull to look down that retched hallway. 

Once out of the doors, she quickly made a sharp turn right. She mumbled numbers under her breath, looking at the windows that seemed to be identical. She stopped at a seemingly normal window, before turning to one of the gardeners behind her. “Would you perhaps have any rocks?” The boy looked at her with wide eyes, looking around. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

The boy pointed at his chest, “You talkin’ ta me?” he said, with a strong cockney accent. Enola nodded like it was obvious, and the boy handed her a handful of rocks. She stood for a bit, looking out across the stretching grass and bushes. While Tewkesbury was annoyingly rich, his mansion was beautiful, and she looked out at the forest that was just past the garden. She sighed, thinking back to her home in the country-side. 

She turned back to the window, throwing a rock at it. It hit with a loud ‘Ding!’ and bounced back into a bush. The little boy turned back to her, “Ma’am! Whatcha doin’! You’re going to get me in trouble!” He said with wide eyes, Enola turned slowly, cocking her head. “Mmm... Only if they catch me, so you might want to help me get his attention quicker.” The boy shook his head and turned back to the garden. 

Enola shrugged and threw another rock without looking, only to not hear the distinctive ‘Ding!’ sound again, she looked and saw Tewkesbury was looking down at her, smiling, holding the rock in hand. “Miss Holmes,” He said, and Enola’s face broke into a smile. 

Enola put her hands on her hips, looking up to Tewkesbury, “Are you going to sneak me in or what?” She asked, and Tewkesbury scoffed light-heartedly at her. He tilted his head, looking down at her. God, she was beautiful. She was wearing a flowing, light blue dress. It was strange, not really what the high-society woman would wear, but Tewkesbury didn’t notice. “

God, she was beautiful. She was wearing a flowing, light blue dress. It was strange, not really what the high-society woman would wear, but Tewkesbury didn’t notice. “Are you trying to get into a rich man’s bedroom, Enola Holmes?” Tewkesbury asked, looking down at her. 

Enola’s mouth opened in a light-hearted shock, laughing. “What do you take me as, Viscount Tewkesbury? I hold myself to a high standard, why would my first choice be you?” Enola yelled up, laughing at him. 

Tewkesbury let the rock drop and resting his hand on his elbow, still looking down at Enola. “Enola, did you just confess that I’m your first choice?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips. He could truly stare at her forever. 

Enola rolled her eyes, looking at the rock that fell. She looked back up at him, her cheeks slightly red. His hair blew in the wind, and she could see his sleeves were rolled up, the suit jacket somewhere else. “Will you just let me in!” She yelled up at him, which he laughed at. He disappeared back into the window.

Enola waited for a bit, then a casual, “Go to the kitchen entrance!” Was heard from the window, and she smiled, running into the kitchen. The door was wide open, and a tree sat right next to it. A chef was smoking a cigarette, leaning on the tree. The man was roughly in his 30s or 40s, and grays dotted his hair. He looked over at her.

“What do you need? I’m not giving any more kids leftovers.” He asked, his voice scruff. Enola looked around and then back to the man. She couldn’t think of an easy excuse to get inside. She could make up a name, there were so many servants he could never know if he was lying. But she doubted she could get in as a servant or friends of one with this dress on. 

Then Tewkesbury poked his head out of the door, smiling, “Are you coming or not?” He asked, and both she and the man turned their heads to the door. Enola smiled and nodded, running inside. 

The man laughed, and looked up at the afternoon blue sky, “Stupid kids..” He brought the cigarette back up to his lips and took a deep breath. A woman stepped out of the bushes, “That was close, Tom.” She said, and the man breathed out. “I know, and now we have to take care of two instead of one,” Tom said, before dropping the cigarette and stomping it out. He nodded his head towards the door and stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts..

Tewkesbury opened the door for Enola, doing an exaggerated bow, “Here you go, m’lady,” He said, standing up with a big grin on his face. Enola rolled her eyes, ‘He probably thinks he’s the most hilarious person in the world,’ Enola thought to herself. 

Enola looked around his room. This might not have been the first time Tewkesbury snuck her in, but it was certainly the first time she was in his bedroom. There was a large king-sized bed, sitting in the middle of the far wall, on the wall right to her left sat a large desk. She walked in and rested her hand on the desk, rubbing her hand down the dark mahogany desk. Tewkesbury sat on a chair next to the desk, looking up at her as she looked around the room. 

The bed had a light gold Whitney Blanket laid on top of the bed, with a heavy dark red quilt below it. It was a four-poster bed, with light silk curtains hanging down from the top. A large mirror with a gold frame stood to the right of the bed, next to a single bed-side table, half of a pair. A light gold rug covered most of the floor and had a deep red flower outline. 

Enola finished looking over the room and walked over to the window, still open from their previous conversation. She rested both hands on the ledge of the window, looking out over the garden and the entrance to the enormous mansion. She closed her eyes and let the wind hit her face. 

Tewkesbury was sure he was in love now.

The wind would blow loose strands of hair behind Enola’s face, and her face looked so at peace, angelic. Her dress was a sharp accent to the orange afternoon light, as the sun was setting in front of them. God, she was perfect. 

“Whenever I go into your front entrance, I feel like that hallway… taunts me,” Enola said suddenly. Tewkesbury woke up from his trance as Enola turned around to face him, walking over and sitting on the bed. He stayed sitting in his chair. 

“I feel like that man is still standing there, shotgun in hand. I get this pit in my stomach,” Enola said, her voice trembling a bit. Why did this bother her now? It was just reflex, she told herself, why am I saying this? “I feel like I’m back there, with this helpless feeling, and you’re laying down on the floor after you had just gotten shot-” Enola started to ramble, and Tewkesbury rushed over to her, sitting next to her. 

He cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him. Her eyes were teary and Tewkesbury sat and looked at her, “I get that too, you’re not weird or strange for that, Enola. But I’m right here. It’s over, he’s not here anymore. I’m fine.” Tewkesbury said, his eyes soft. 

Enola sniffed a little, before nodding. Tewkesbury took his thumb and brushed a tear away just before it fell. “Enola Holmes, you are so brave, but you don’t need to hide how you feel when I’m here. We’ve almost died together twice now, you can tell me how you feel,” Tewkesbury said. Enola nodded.

Enola suddenly noticed the small amount of space that separated them. She remembered her old room, and how they were in this same situation. Sitting on her bed, face to face. Enola had wanted to kiss him them but decided not to. She regretted that now. 

Tewkesbury felt his cheeks start to burn at the silence. He would love to sit here and examine Enola’s face forever (It was quite beautiful, in his defense) but when he could see Enola studying his face, her eyes looking all around. It was strange. One might’ve taken this as a clue that Enola reciprocated those feelings, but Tewkesbury thought that she was judging him. He didn’t really care. 

Enola cleared her throat slightly before taking her hands and grabbing Tewkesbury’s, and lightly pulling them off of her face. She attempted to not make this seem entirely rude but plopping herself down so she was staring at the ceiling immediately afterward. 

Tewksbury looked down at her before also lying down next to her. “I don’t know Enola Holmes, but just know I’m here for you okay? As long as I’m here, you’ve got me,” He said, and he heard Enola turn over to look at him, and he turned to look at her as well. 

Enola blushed a little. Here she was, a random girl (not quite random, I mean not with the whole Sherlock Holmes as her brother part) laying down next to Lord Viscount Tewkesbury. And they had met while she was dressed up as a boy. 

“We need to get you some self-defense lessons, Mr. Rich-boy,” Enola said before turning to face the ceiling. Tewkesbury scoffed a little, before nodding in agreement. It was quite embarrassing how little he could defend himself. Especially what had happened in the hall, that one night. 

After some time, Tewkesbury had come to the agreement with himself that he would memorize Enola’s face before she left. Enola had been asleep for some time, but Tewkesbury was still awake. It was late by now, and the sun had set some time ago. 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside, and then something metal scattered on the floor. Tewkesbury knew that sound, it was a set of armor falling to the ground. He sat up, listening for another sound, but nothing came. He turned to Enola, shoving her hard on the shoulder, “Enola!” He whispered, and she woke up and shoved him right back.

“Jesus christ Tewkesbury, I knew you were a rich-boy, but could you-” Enola started, rubbing her eyes as she got up, but Tewkesbury hushed her with a loud ‘Shush!’ And she quieted down. Tewkesbury pointed to the door and then to his ear.

“Someone’s here,” He whispered, slowly getting up. Enola stood up as well and raised her fists in preparation. She slowed her breathing and listened. Tewkesbury quietly walked over to his desk, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a long skinny knife. Both of them stood quietly, waiting.

Suddenly, the door smashed open, hitting the wall quickly. Enola quickly lunged in, throwing a punch to the first person she saw. It was a tall woman, with long black hair. It was put up in a bun, and Enola nailed her first hit. 

Tewkesbury quickly counted the people. 1, 2, 3. Okay, 3 people. No, there’s a fourth in the hallway. Okay, take down the closest one. It was a tall man, who was currently aiming two large hands at him like he was trying to catch him like a wild rabbit. Tewkesbury quickly raised the knife and slashed at him, slicing his left hand. Tewkesbury flinched at the feeling of hitting and slicing open the man’s palm. 

Enola struggled to bring the woman away from the group and quickly dodged as a second man tried to grab her waist. She grabbed his forearms, landing a hard head-knock, which sent him backward. She turned back to the woman and landed a kick to the stomach. 

Tewkesbury was not being as successful as Enola, dropping the knife and facing the burly man in front of him. Tewkesbury noticed that Enola had grabbed the knife now, which he felt slightly better about. He focused his attention back on the man, who was bald and had a large beard. Tewkesbury was panting, hard. Wow, he really needed those self-defense lessons. The man lunged at him again and Tewkesbury stepped to the left, only to find another man there. He slightly recognized him, but was too busy trying to fight for his life, he couldn’t remember where. 

Suddenly, the man grabbed Enola, flipping open his knife and holding it to her neck. “Ah, ah, ah, little lady,” The man said, as Enola attempted to kick the man’s shins with her heel. The man just pressed the knife tighter to her throat.

Tewkesbury backed himself into a corner, holding the knife up high. Enola had her sleeve fully torn off, her jaw a dark purple. Tewkesbury did not look any better, actually worse. His eye was swollen almost completely shut, with a slice on his arm. (How it got there, Enola didn’t know, but she doubted his knife skills so much she believed he had inflicted it on himself.)

“Come on boy, you know you can’t win this fight,” The man holding Enola said. The woman wiped the blood that was dripping into her eye. Enola had inflicted significantly more damage than she had taken. That woman had chunks of hair pulled out, and had hit her head on the wall multiple times. 

The woman spit out blood onto the ground, before turning to glare at Enola, “God! We knew the bitch could fight, but Jesus Christ! She hurts like a son-of-a,” The woman said. Enola smiled at this, before spitting in the woman’s direction, the spit landing onto her shoe. 

Tewkesbury took this chance, when two of the four people were distracted, to lunge at one man. He stuck the knife deep into his stomach, flinching at the feeling. If you haven’t noticed yet, Tewkesbury wasn’t privy to attacking people very often. From the day he escaped home, he had jumped out of his bedroom window and land into a large bush. It wasnt a very long drop, but it hurt.

So he sprinted towards the window, looking back once at Enola. She had a huge smile on her face, saying she was proud of Tewkesbury and that he had made the right choice. With the sight of the woman lunging towards Tewkesbury, he jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't notice I got lazy at the end (I want to watch the first presidential debate and its starting in twenty minutes) But I tried to tough it out for you! New chapters soon :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Tewkesbury thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: I WILL be changing up the story a TINY bit in the future. Here's a pre-written chapter UNCHANGED. Tomorrow those chapters will be changed (and edited due to spelling mistakes I noticed today), so if you are an old reader, go back and reread those chapters (AFTER the next chapter is out, the story is the same right now). Just wanted to give you guys a heads up!

Tewkesbury didn’t mind the walk, but he hated the pace. Tewkesbury could walk for hours, its what he did to escape. But with his mind whirling, it felt like he was stuck in knee-high mud. What would Enola do here? She would… God! He didn’t know? Enola’s mind was an enigma, one of the world’s wonders. 

Not that he didn’t appreciate her brain, no not at all. He loved it when he could see her cogs working, like a well-oiled machine. But he couldn’t begin to understand her thought process. If he could, he wondered if he would begin to have such a wondrous mind that she had. 

When Tewkesbury and Enola were on the run together, they had picked up a farm’s wagon and taken a ride to London. Those two days, just out in the woods with Enola... They were probably and will probably forever be his favorite days. Sure, people say their wedding is the best day of their lives, but if he got married to another lady other than Enola...

‘Woah! Woah Tewkesbury. You’re getting ahead of yourself.’ Tewkesbury thought suddenly. It was true, they hadn’t even had a first kiss yet. He didn’t even know if Enola liked him as he loved her

. He thought back to after he got shot. It had knocked the breath out of him (and knocked him out cold). And Enola thought he had died. He remembered the feeling of her laid atop him, crying into his neck. Pleading for him to wake up. How their hands intertwined. 

Wow, Tewkesbury. So obsessed with this girl that you are using the time you almost died to see if she likes you back! Of course, she would be sad. Friends do that! Right? In all honesty, Tewkesbury had very little friends in his lifetime. There was another Lord’s son, but then it turned out his parents were using them for political gain, so his mother cut that off quick. 

Then there was a servant boy, but when his grandmother saw them playing, she scolded him for hours. Talking about how different classes should stay apart, you have to act like a Lord, and how that boy was dirty. At the time, he thought it was silly and just an attempt to keep him alone forever. Now he thought how completely wrong his grandmother was. But she had been wrong about many things. 

One of those things was how she thought she could kill her son and grandson and get away with it. Speaking of his grandmother, should we give you an update? After that night, Enola and Tewkesbury didn’t let the Dowager out of their sights. 

Tewkesbury was extremely mad, as you might be able to guess, and personally took it upon himself to sit down and not let the Dowager move. Enola didn’t want to leave him alone but eventually decided to wrap the assassin in an old blanket, not that the Tewkesbury had a lot of those, so she used a random blanket she could find.

Eventually, Lady Tewkesbury arrived back home, shocked to find Miss May Beatrice Posy sitting in their front hallway with a dead body. Enola started to explain, but once she understood she was going nowhere, she brought them back to Tewkesbury. There was a dramatic mother-son meeting, lots of tears. Blah, blah. 

Tewkesbury explained why he ran, the tree branch, and how he got onto the train. He explained how he met Enola on that train. (His mother wasn’t keen to hear that she was wearing boy’s clothes.) He explained how the man tried to kill him, there were more tears. How they jumped off the train. 

Tewkesbury didn’t really explain those two days of walking. Enola noticed this, he had explained everything else with high-detail, but not those two days of walking. Not them sitting at the campfire, not them collecting food. He jumped to them being picked up by the wagon. How Enola and he went separate ways. 

He also skipped over where he worked for a bit, at the flower stand. Enola also didn’t know the reason, but if he wanted to keep it secret, she would do the same. Tewkesbury talked about how they went to Enola’s lodging, laughed about how dirty it was, and then how they were chased by Lestrade. 

He talked about how he had to jump out a window (for the second time! His mother might add.) to escape, then how he made a daring plan to save Enola Holmes from the finishing school. Lady Tewkesbury looked at Enola with a bit more pride after that, Enola couldn’t guess as to why. Then he explained how they came back here, fought the assassin, and then how his own Grandmother tried to kill him. His Grandmother was arrested and thrown into jail for attempted murder. 

Now that you’re all caught up, let’s continue on our walk. 

Tewkesbury didn’t even know where to begin analyzing who those people were. Did Enola know them? Had she already solved her own kidnapping? Tewkesbury felt like he was drowning in despair. He needed a mind like Enola’s. 

Wait, a mind like Enola’s? He knew a mind (although not as superior as her’s) just like Enolas. Tewkesbury had to find Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tewkesbury asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!! SO I completely deleted and re-wrote chapter 3!! I didn't like where the story was going and changed MAJOR parts of the story!! PLEASE (if you are reading this new chapter when it comes out) go back and reread chapter 3!!! If you are reading this AFTER 10/1/2020 for the first time, go ahead :p

Tewkesbury knocked on the door of apartment 221B Baker Street. Baker street looked like every neighborhood in London. Tall, gray buildings that all looked identical, compacted dirt roads, and the smell of rain buried into every inch of the street. This one was nicer, didn’t have the smell of… people who live in London. 

A tall, burly man opened the door. He was wearing a nice, pressed suit, but had no jacket on. The man looked down at Tewkesbury, much to his dismay. Tewkesbury thought that he was tall. But he knew he wasn’t extremely tall like this man was. “Um, hello. My name is Lord Viscount Tewkesbury, and I’m looking for-” Tewkesbury started, but got cut off.

“Oh, I know you! You were in the papers! You were missing, right? I’m guessing they found you since you voted! Now, who were you looking for?” The man asked. He had a mustache with a well-groomed beard. He had dark brown eyes along with light brown hair. 

Tewkesbury was a little annoyed, to be honest. He needed to find Sherlock Holmes, and this strange man was here. This was obviously not Sherlock’s home, even though he was sure it was. Tewkesbury cleared his throat, “I’m looking for Sherlock Holmes’ apartment, does he live by here or did he use to live here..?” Tewkesbury asked. Sherlock was his only lead, and now he didn’t even know where he lived. 

“Oh! Sherlock Holmes? Yeah, he lives here. Come on up, m’lord,” The man said, quickly adding in the ‘my lord’ at the end. He beckoned Tewkesbury upstairs, and a voice in the back of his head commented on how he’s following a stranger into his home, but he ignored it. This was for Enola. 

He entered the hallway that led upstairs, walking up. A gray cat lay on the stairs, basking in the sunlight. It was a rare sunny day in England, much to Tewkesbury’s dismay. He was more of a cloudy-day person, even if it does get a bit annoying how often they are in England. He also felt like the world was spiting him. Enola had just gotten kidnapped, and yet here was the sun. 

The man opened the door to show a messy apartment. Books were piled across every surface, stacks on the floor. Dust could be seen in the sunbeams. Sherlock walked out of the kitchen and attempted to hide his shock at seeing the Lord Viscount Tewkesbury in his living room. “Hello, Lord Tewkesbury. What do you need today?” He asked. 

Tewkesbury sighed in relief. After walking for hours, walking the streets of London attempting to find an apartment that he wasn’t even sure existed. Finally, he was here. “Enola has been kidnapped,” He said, and Sherlock cocked his one of his eyebrows.

“She’s been what?”

Tewkesbury suddenly realized how tired he was. He hadn’t slept since that hour that he had slept with Enola. He turned to sit down on the couch, while Sherlock sat down in a leather chair, “John, could you brew us some tea?” Sherlock called, and John turned to the kitchen. So his name was John. “Now, tell me everything,” Sherlock said. 

He started with how he had snuck Enola into his bedroom. Sherlock was a little shocked at this, and Tewkesbury was a little embarrassed but also a little proud. He quickly cleared up what he knew Sherlock was missing. He continued to how they talked for a while and eventually fell asleep on his bed.

Tewkesbury told Sherlock about how he woke Enola, and then the four people barged in. He also decided to skip over how he didn’t exactly succeed in his fight. “But then... One of the men was holding a knife to Enolas’ throat and I... “ Tewkesbury looked up at Sherlock, pleading, “I had to, I had to Sherlock,” He said, blinking away tears.

Sherlock gingerly put a hand on his shoulder, “We know you had to leave Enola, it’s okay,” Tewkesbury felt his arm throb a bit as Sherlock touched his shoulder, as there was a huge bruise right there. He slightly flinched away.

Tewkesbury nodded his head, “No, that's not what I’m talking about. I know I had to leave her but… I had to- I… stabbed one of them. And I can't sleep because whenever I try to I feel it again and I hate it. I just hate it. And I know it was self-defense but… It was just terrible, Sherlock,” Tewkesbury said, quickly rubbing his eyes with tears. 

Sherlock looked at him again. Tewkesbury didn’t know why he had just told Sherlock this, but he guessed he needed to know. “I keep thinking to myself, ‘how did they get in’? I mean surely my family would’ve heard right? But maybe they didn’t. My family is fine, right? And why did they take Enola and not me? They were going after her, not me,” Tewkesbury said. 

Sherlock hummed, thinking, “I don’t know, my lord,” Tewkesbury cringed at the title, he never expected a Holmes to call him ‘my lord,’,” But there is something I know we can do. Did Enola tell you about her codes in the paper to her mother?” Sherlock asked. Tewkesbury nodded. 

He did remember that, she mentioned it before he had to escape from Lestrade. “Well, we’re going to use that,” Sherlock said and stood up quickly. 

To be completely honest, Tewkesbury wasn’t expecting Enola’s mother to look like she did. Of course, he should’ve guessed. Enola could never have been raised by a woman like his own mother, but it’s just what he imagined in his head. 

It was silent for a bit, Tewkesbury studying Eudoria, Eudoria studying Tewkesbury, and Sherlock looking between them, “So you are the young man that turned the tide on the vote, hm?” Eudoria said. Tewkesbury nodded slightly, not breaking eye-contact. While he did love Enola, he did not love Eudoria for leaving Enola. Sure, she had her reasons, but how could a mother do that to her daughter. 

Eudoria sucked in a breath, “Something’s wrong with Enola? She’s missing?” Eudoria asked, turning to Sherlock. Tewkesbury scoffed a little. Now shes all worried about Enola? What happened to when she left her with Mycroft? Mycroft of all people!

“That would be a question for young Tewkesbury, here. You don’t need to tell that whole story again, just describe the people. If they were after Enola and not you, I’m guessing it had something to do with our mother,” Sherlock said. ‘Oh,’ Tewkesbury thought, ‘So Sherlock doesn’t particularly like his mother, either,’.

Tewkesbury nodded and faced Eudoria. She was wearing birches and a vest with a long sleeve under it. It took it into little account, having met Enola wearing men’s clothes regularly, mostly because she was dressing up as a boy for a case, but most of the time he didn’t notice. 

“There were 4 people, 3 men, and 1 woman. One of the men was extremely tall and strong. He’s the one Enola was fighting. The woman had extremely long hair that was put into a bun. Her hair was dark, almost black. And one of the other men was short but he had a tattoo I could see poking out of his collar. The other man… I don’t need to describe him,” Tewkesbury said in an attempt to change the subject. 

Eudoria frowned at this, “Don’t need to describe him? Do you know him?” She asked and Tewkesbury shook his head vigorously. He felt the resistance of the knife again, how warm the blood was on his palm. He looked down at his hands. He had washed them since he was at Sherlock’s, but it still felt like the stain was there.

“No, it’s because I killed him,” Tewkesbury said.


	5. im sorry yall-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant finish this work :(

Life has inevitably gotten a little crazy right now, and I don't have time to write. School has come to bite me again, and I just started a new job. Super sorry :( If its any consolation, here's how I intended to finish the story. 

Eudoria would recognize the man with the tattoo, ( I also wanted to write a cute scene of Tewkesbury learning to fight, like a montage over several weeks compacted into a couple of paragraphs lol!) Sherlock would be the investigator. Eudoria would be contacted saying they would return Enola if she stopped fighting for equal rights. Eudoria fought within herself over this but decided she wouldn't stop. Tewkesbury would feel even more hatred for her. He told Eudoria how he knows that Enola wouldn't want Eudoria to stop fighting, but he wasn't Enola. 

Eudoria was contacted again and told to go to a certain place (where I never decided). I would've written it that Eudoria actually went alone, but when she is (obviously) ambushed and almost killed, all of the women from the dojo would show up. But, Enola isn't there, it was just a ploy to kill Eudoria. 

Sherlock goes to Tewkesbury, saying he has figured out who it was. He didn't want to tell Eudoria because he also didn't like his mother very much. But Tewkesbury convinces him to tell Eudoria, saying that however much he didn't like Eudoria, she was a good fighter. 

It turns out to be a rich lord who was upset over the vote, and thought that women and men will never get equal rights because women are simply inferior (I know! the usual misogynistic rant that almost all villains that are poorly written do, but I'm writing this for fun, don't flame me!) That man would be the one we saw in the kitchen in that first chapter. 

This is where it becomes a little shady because I didn't exactly figure out how this scene was going to go..? Either one of two ways; A) Tewkesbury proves himself in either a diplomatic way or a fighting way, I feel like I prefer it with him proving himself as a speaker more than a fighter. Proving himself as someone different than Enola, but equally as useful. or B) Sherlock just whips out a gun and shoots the mf, which would be VERY funny and I was seriously considering, but I feel like it wouldn't feel as good to the reader as the first one. 

Either way, whichever you consider to be canon (to this fanfic lol), Enola and Tewkesbury would have a dramatic and tearful meeting again. Enola would be tied up in a dark room, messy hair, bruised up badly from torture to attempt to figure out her mother's plan. Tewkesbury would rush up to her, untie her and hug her while they are both sitting on the ground. Sherlock and John would share a look before leaving them alone. Eudoria would sneak out before seeing Enola.

(This next scene I pictured in my head and was the start of the fic lol, sadly not very well thought out but I would just have a split second image of that in my head and would go "YUP THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE ONE!" 

Tewkesbury would brush the hair out of Enola's face, and wipe the tears from her face. Tewkesbury and Enola would just stare at each other for a while before Tewkesbury says a cheesy line like "I've been thinking about doing this since I met you on the train," And then just give her a big smooch. Cue fireworks in their heads. I always hated how in shows or movies the first kiss is so... like sexual. I like the cuter where its gentle and just love, not lust. A kiss to confirm that they love each other, not to sleep with each other. (Not that I don't mind a little bit of a passionate kiss at the end of a movie ;), but mostly not as a first kiss :p) So that's how I picture their first kiss. Tewkesbury treating Enola like one of his beloved flowers, because even though Enola is the strongest woman he will ever meet, she needed a safe space where she didn't have to be so brave. And Tewkesbury was that space. 

There's one line that I would want to write that is based on something my own mom said to me. Enola would say, "My mother once told me that you know you're in love when you walk into a room with that significant other and your heart stops beating faster. Some people say that when that happens, it means you're falling out of love. No, because instead of seeing that person and immediately getting excited, which isn't a bad thing, you calm down and feel relaxed. You feel safe because you know they are there. When I saw Tewkesbury in that doorway, I could feel my heart slowing, my muscles relaxing because I know I'm safe with him. Even with his poor fighting skills." 

Then, in the end, Enola would learn that she is now Sherlock's ward. He would say she can go back to her estate now, and that Mycroft wanted nothing to do with that house. She didn't want to though, she had made her own life in London and didn't want to leave it. But she thanks Sherlock, still. In the final scene, Tewkesbury and Enola are walking in that flower shop from the movie, and hands her the flower that he had gotten her that day when they met again. 

Tadaaa!!! I hope that you aren't as mad at me anymore :(. Keep on reading and writing!


End file.
